Ssunddil40 - Chickens
by Lauditor
Summary: Bodil40 kills Ssundee's chicken. Revenge fucking ensues. (If that was the legit Mr.360games who commented... hi. If not please don't do that to me I died of panic(No I don't ship Bodil40 x anyone is hot))


I don't even ship them... But Bodil40 is just so... writably hot. Thats not even a real word I just... Bodil40.

* * *

"Bodil." Ssundee whispered softly. Bodil turned in question to see the taller male, fists shaking and knuckles white. His head was tilted towards the stone ground... And the single white feather laying upon it.

Bodil swallowed nervously. "Yea?" He asked, thick accent warping even the simple word.

Glasses glittered dangerously. "Did you kill that chicken?"

Bodil felt an unpleasant feeling, like he was cold, numb, and he just wanted to run and run until that feeling faded away. "Y...yea?"

There was a moment of silence. The peace before the storm. Ssundee growled deep in his throat as he launched himself at bodil, the Parkourer shrieking girlishly as he bounced none too gently off the cobblestone flooring.

Grunts and growls were exchanged as the two wrestled, bodil finally managing to pull away after jamming his leg between ssundees knees. Suit disheveled, tie undone and glasses gone missing, he blindly stumbled away from the other. He gasped in fear and pain as he was once again grabbed, thrown against the wall. Winded, he slumped down. Mid slide, rough hands wrenched his arms above his head, a mouth breathing hot air down a sensitive neck. His heart thumped in his chest.

"S-ssundee. Calm down." He tried to plead, but his words were lost to deaf ears. Own glasses discarded, ssundee suddenly grinned. Bodils eyes widened as the others pupils sank away from each other. An inhuman sounding giggle sliced grouch cold air as bodil felt his suit jacket be ripped open. Buttons clattered to the floor and he whimpered as a knee pinned his hips against the wall.

The cold sank into his quickly exposed skin and his heart leapt from his chest to his throat. "Ssundee?" He whispered. A smile say crooked against his bare collarbone. "I will avenge that chicken, bodil~"

Bodil cried out and tried to curl in on himself as a hand abruptly invaded his space, weaving down between lithe ashen thighs. A shrill squeak escaped him as a finger prodded at his entrance. He opened his mouth immediately to protest but found his words trapped in by another pair of warm lips that slanted over his own.

He flinched when the finger entered him dry. It wasn't like there was lube or even water was near them, after all. He whimpered against the others lips as the digits brushed ever so slightly over a sensitive spot. Mouths moved and cheeks lifted with the smirk the other sported; causing bodils cheeks to turn crimson.

He gasped for air when ssundee finally pulled away, trying to get past his panic enough to breath and speak. "S-ssundee, we can't- don't- AUGH!" The yelp was ripped from his throat as long fingers curled into his prostate, never having noticed the next two slip in despite the fading pain. He blushed at the high pitched obscene sound that escaped his lips.

With brutal precision, digits struck the nerves, rendering bodil to a gasping mess as he struggled to make sense of the situation. He writhed against the other, whining against his shoulder as he slumped into him. An amused growl of pleasure made him wince.

Slowly, almost gently, the two slid together down the wall until bodil was seated almost in ssundees lap on the floor. Ssundee smirked again as he drew pulled up his free hand, wih was now covered in some kind of shiny substance... Bodil grimaced. That's precum isn't it.

The reality smashed into him as fingers deftly slid out of him and hands gripped his hips. This was happening. He killed a chicken, and was going to be raped?! That didn't exactly add up in his head. He drew in breath to objectify, hands already pushing out-

The air hitched in his throat and he choked slightly.

Suddenly, he was full, stretched so far he was sure he'd rip. It hurt, felt like he was burning- but then the thick head just barely nudged against his prostate- he whined softly as he bucked against ssundee. Hands tightened, but the sight of ssundee biting his lip to hold in any sound was worth it... Wait what.

A grunt interrupted him and he froze as those same hands lifted him carefully before pushing him back down. Bodils teeth grit together as pain and pleasure shoved violently against each other. Yes, it burned, and it felt like he was a balloon filled with too much air- but oh, that overbearing heat was just rubbing so nicely against him, poking and prodding gently at whatever have him such euphoric pleasure; and then, he found he didn't care.

On his own, he raised his hips and slowly sank back down, testing his limits. Could he take all of the other in? His eyes narrowed in determination. Using his weight to further pull himself down, he choked on his own saliva as his hips came to a stop just barely touching against ssundees. His efforts received a strained moan and fingers clenched near painfully.

Using ssundees shoulders to keep balanced, bodil repeated the process. He was startled when he felt a shock run up his spine. Eyelids fluttering shut, he moaned. What exactly did that? What caused that? Grinding his hips down, he gasped out a curse as the same feeling, but this time much stronger wrapped around his brain in a lust filled haze.

His chest tightened and muscles clenched and he straddled ssundee. He got faster and faster, eyes rolling back and teeth crunching against each other as he moved at a dizzying pace. Pleas and curses in both Bulgarian and English were tossed carelessly into the air from both of them as bodil rode ssundee.

However, his legs were quickly tiring, the muscles beginning to burn. He wouldn't last long- he needed to cum.

But then hands settled him back against the wall and brought his legs to slide over slim shoulders. Hips slapped against his and a choruse of moans twined together. Bodils body rocked back against the wall with each powerful thrust and he knew he'd have scrapes from the tough cobblestone the next day but didn't care. Right now, all that mattered was the other labored breathing, the hands on his hips, and the intense lightning shock feeling every time they connected.

Ssundees cock was abusing his prostate, pounding into it with such force that bodils brain short circuited every time he moved. Calloused hands ran over his ribs as he shook and shivered under the other. Heat built and coiled in his abdomen and he felt tears cloud his vision as his eyes rolled back, hands gripping into fists and toes curling as the intense pleasure stabbed through him. His mental state was reduced to shambles, and on a last limb of sanity, he cried out ssundees name.

The cry was primal and raw, torn from his throat in a rumbling painful way that he barely enough seemed to notice. Thick cum coated his and ssundees stomachs and he fell limp against the wall.

A few more thrusts and ssundee gasped out a curse as bodil tightened around him. His entire body shivered and he didn't have time to pull out before he came. It filled the other and as he pulled out it dripped down his pale thighs onto the stone. Shakily re buttoning his pants, his eyes widened in surprise as a towel was abruptly thrown over bodils body, the other obviously unconsciousness.

Looking up into wide golden eyes, he laughed sheepishly. "You know, if you wanted to do that, please, next time, don't invite us..." Sky mumbled embarrassingly. Deadlox slid his glasses back onto his face. "T-thanks." Ssundee mumbled. "No prob, dude." Ty grinned at him and he stood on weak legs, groaning when they had to help him back to the door. Looking back, he saw Jerome picking up bodil, careful to avoid the sticky substance coating his body. Mitch grabbed his clothes, throwing in a surprisingly neat pile from when he had torn them away from the Bulgarian.

"Well-" husky spoke up. Eyes all shifted to him. "I think it's time to log out."

* * *

Indeed, Husky... Indeed...


End file.
